True Ice
by XenonKnight
Summary: Ashe hates the present. The three Freiljordian tribes are fighting nonstop, and she hates it. Ashe is reminiscing about the time when She and Sejuani were best friends. Unfortunately, they can never go back. Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, and welcome to my first long(ish) story. It's a futanari one, so if you're not into that kind of stuff, stop right now. I hope you readers enjoy, please review to let me know how I'm doing, and have a good time! UwU

Futa Ashe x Sejuani

Ashe ran through the snow, laughing as the girl behind her chased her. Sejuani was always the more athletic one, while Ashe had more intellect. Within a short period of time, Sejuani tackled her friend Ashe. They both wore heavy coats made of fur, to protect them from the cold.

"You're it now!" Sejuani laughed out.

"Five seconds then," Ashe replied, closing her eyes. Sejuani ran off, waiting for Ashe to find her. The two were about ten years old, but were very much different from each other. It was almost like a cartoon, the pair. The brains, and the brawn. Sejuani was stronger than most boys her age, and fought with them regularly. She stood taller than most, and her toned muscles added to her toughness. She was blonde with light blue eyes, and pale skin. However, her intellect wasn't something to be proud of. Although she had some common sense, most of her knowledge was on war. Ashe, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. She often shrunk when confronted, as she was quite small. Her knowledge always came in handy, however; she'd escaped bullies by timing her stops and meet-ups with adults correctly. Her white hair, however, made her stand out. No matter how well she was hidden, Ashe's hair always stood out. When bullies did manage to catch her, when Ashe failed to escape, she had a protector. She didn't mind being called a wimp. As long as Sejuani was by her side, she was untouchable. They were like a comical pair, often guarding each other, like nerd and jock. Ashe often helped with Sejuani's schoolwork, who would in turn help protect her.

••••

Ashe sighed. She missed the old days; the good old days. Just them two, together. Sejuani and Ashe. Ashe and Sejuani. They were always together, inseparable. They belonged together like a bow and its arrow, or like tusks on a Drüvask boar. Ashe moved from her spot at the window and moved to her bed, letting herself fall into it. She'd had one goal when she inherited this kingdom of Avarosa. Her mother made it clear; the three true iceborn leaders were to unite and become unstoppable. Unfortunately, things weren't going Ashe's way. Lissandra always seemed to be hiding some sort of secret. It was extremely hard to form a deal with a person you can't trust. Sejuani was a different story. Where did they go wrong? Ashe didn't know. In some ways her mother offended Sejuani's grandmother, and their friendship was no more. No matter how many times Ashe has tried reconciling, it was no use. Sejuani wasn't budging; it was almost like Bristle when he'd found a good tree trunk. Immovable, stubborn, and not budging at all. Ashe closed her eyes, releasing the pressure building up inside her. Why couldn't they go back to what they used to be? The inseparable duo; the perfect pair; brains and brawn. Why couldn't Sejuani see that all she wanted was peace? To be friends again? She drifted off into the subconscious state, beginning to dream a little bit.

••••

Ashe whimpered. She had been chased into a corner by two larger girls, who were demanding her money.

"I swear I don't have any!" Ashe shouted, hoping to get the attention of someone.

"Shut your mouth and give us all you have, or I'll slap you." The taller one commanded.

"But-"

"Give me your books then." She sneered, her partner making a face. "I'm pretty sure that a nerd like you would do extra credit."

"Hey!" All three head turned to face the voice. Sejuani stood tall, a sight for the sore eyes of Ashe. She had a pair of boxing gloves, and slammed her fists together.

"It's Sejuani! Let's go!" The shorter bully shouted.

"I'm not backing down. What are you gonna do about it?" She sneered again.

"I dunno, test my new gloves?" Sejuani replied sarcastically.

"You're funny."

"I'm giving you three seconds to follow your partner and get lost, or I'll get some use out of these." Sejuani tapped her gloves on each other. The girl turned around quickly, her face contorting into one of worry as she realized she'd been abandoned. It quickly changed into a confident glare, as she put her hands in position, ready to fight.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you asked for it." Sejuani warned her.

"I ain't no coward, come fight me," she spat. Sejuani just charged at the girl, throwing a solid right hook. Although it was blocked, Sejuani powered through it and slammed the bully's face. She crumpled to the ground, slumped over.

"Thanks Sej, I don't know what I would have done had you not shown up." Ashe broke the silence, as Sejuani put out a hand to help her up.

"No problem. It's the least I could do after you helped me with homework." Sejuani replied. "Plus I get to test my new gloves."

"Thank you," Ashe pulled Sejuani in for a hug.

"You deserve it."

"Thanks again for saving me, my strong warrior." Ashe giggled.

"Oh be quiet," Sejuani blushed and played with Ashe's hair.

••••

"My queen, My queen!" An urgent voice broke Ashe out of her dream state.

"What is it Renkin?" Ashe sat up. She gasped as she saw the tall figure toss aside her guard against the wall, knocking him out.

"Nothing is wrong, I just came to see how you were doing." Sejuani laughed. "Go look and see the surprise." Ashe hopped off her bed, opening the window then gasping. Sejuani's men had captured and lined up her soldiers for execution.

"Something tells me you want to say some thing more than just hi." Ashe shot back.

"Oh yes, it must have slipped my mind. I'm taking over your kingdom; I'd like for you to let me have it, and you can live."

"No, there's a better way for this." Ashe breathed out. Sejuani stormed forward. She tripped over a small wire, which dropped a cage over her. It was no match for her, however. She tore through the cage with inhumane strength, her face getting red with anger.

"Please Sej, why won't you listen?" Ashe begged. "We can do this a different way; one that's more peaceful."

"I don't know if you remember, but peaceful wasn't really my thing." Sejuani chuckled.

"We can make a deal, but tell your men to stop." Ashe pleaded, her eyes watering.

"Fine. But if I don't like it, your kingdom is mine." Sejuani walked over to the window and blew her horn three times, signaling her men to stop. They did, and stopped moving Ashe's soldiers. Sejuani shut the window, walking back over to Ashe.

"What do you suggest in this deal we have then?"

"We could be like what we were. Brains and brawn." Ashe suggested.

"But since I came into your settlement unnoticed, doesn't that mean I'm smarter?" Sejuani confronted her counterpart.

"I let you in, so we could discuss a treaty; I just didn't want to do it like this; Secondly, you have no idea how to run a civilized nation, while I do; third, when we unite, we could become the unstoppable Freljordian force."

"What would I benefit from this?" Sejuani asked.

"You'd have more soldiers, and wouldn't have to worry about running your nation. You would be virtually unstoppable." Ashe added.

"Fine, but I need one more thing in this deal to accept it." Sejuani demanded.

"What is it?" Ashe asked.

"You."

Fin!


	2. Chapter 2 hi

Author's note: I'm uploading all three chapters at once, and a chapter of Drabbles and Dabbles, because I'm going to be inactive for a while. :( I'm also still writing a Lux x MF, so wait for that, person who reviewed my other story. Enjoy as always! UwU

"Come again?" Ashe was unbelieving.

"I want you if we're going to have this treaty." Sejuani said without hesitation.

"No; a treaty should be fifty-fifty, not you ruling over me." Ashe deadpanned.

"So I should kill your men now? One command and your nation is gone."

"I still get rule over myself and the nation, even if you treaty just because of me."

"I know. So what will it be?" Sejuani asked.

"Fine. What do you want?" Ashe sighed. Honestly she had hoped for an outcome like this, where she and Sejuani became closer than friends. She'd always had a crush on Sejuani, but thought it would be impossible to be together. Ashe shook her head, hoping it wasn't a dream. It wasn't, as Sejuani moved forward swiftly and kissed Ashe. She was almost a head taller, so she grabbed Ashe's buttocks and lifted her up. Sejuani moved one hand on Ashe's back, keeping her other one beneath Ashe. Ashe, however, was moaning as Sejuani's tongue thrust into her mouth; she wrapped her legs around Sejuani's hips. While her mouth was being explored, Ashe moved her hands and began stroking the long blonde hair. Sejuani didn't stop her onslaught, exploring Ashe's mouth. Ashe let out a throaty moan, making Sejuani stop for a moment. She pulled away, observing Ashe, whose eyes were closed in a state of pleasure.

"You're more beautiful than I remember." Sejuani breathed out.

"Thanks. You too." Ashe opened her eyes as she blushed.

"Thanks; not many people say that of their own free will."

"Wait; you thought I was beautiful when we were young?" Ashe recalled.

"Yes. I just didn't know how to make a move, and our tribes split before I could."

"Well, if it helps, I wanted you when we were younger as well."

"That's good, but I regret not making a move on you earlier, now that I know you liked me." Sejuani kissed Ashe's red cheek, making a big show of it.

"Um-Sej?" Ashe asked.

"Yes Ashe baby?" Sejuani replied.

"What's this?" Ashe reached down and felt Sejuani's groin area, freezing up when she felt something hard.

"You tell me."

"What?" Ashe was surprised; she had felt something hard press against her stomach as they kissed, but didn't think much of it.

"You tell me." Sejuani repeated. Ashe reached into Sejuani's pants, stopping when she felt something warm and hard.

"You have a-" Ashe cut herself off. She just came to the realization of Sejuani's secret part.

"How'd you hide it for so long, if you liked me?" Ashe asked, genuinely curious.

"I always had an ice pack with me. Whenever we hugged, right after I would stuff it down there to seem unsuspicious." Sejuani answered.

"You did a pretty good job." Ashe complimented.

"Thanks. Remember, you promised that I could have you; let's get on with it." Sejuani reminded Ashe.

"Should you tell your men to relax, and I'll tell mine?" The white-haired girl suggested.

"Sounds good." Sejuani agreed, walking back and opening the window. She blew her horn twice, and the men looked up. Ashe shouted out the window, "Please take the men to the camp and feed them. They mean no harm, and Sejuani and I are making a treaty." The people were untied and showed Sejuani's men to the camp. The wooden window cover was slammed shut by Sejuani, startling Ashe.

"Enough delay. Undress for me now," she commanded.

"Can you undress too? It makes it less awkward." Ashe murmured, blushing as she tossed her cape and cowl on the floor.

"That sounds fair." Sejuani replied, taking off her helmet and putting it on Ashe's desk. Ashe's pants dropped, leaving only her underwear and bra on. Both women were naked besides underwear and bra, and both of their eyes gobbled up each other's body. Sejuani's rod poked into her underwear, stretching it.

"It looks huge." Ashe gulped.

"Thanks. Are you ready, or do you want to do it later?" Sejuani said with concern.

"I'm ready. It took fifteen years, and I finally get the chance; I'm not going to pass it up," Ashe moved forward. Sejuani turned her around, shoving her roughly on the bed.

"Take the rest off." She commanded. Ashe happily obliged, pulling off her bra and revealing a pair of boobs that made Sejuani whistle.

"You're hot, you know?" Sejuani breathed out.

"I know; how about you show me your true self." Ashe purred seductively.

"Someone's eager." Sejuani grinned, and took off her bra and underwear. Her cock was about nine inches long, and stuck out, as Ashe gazed on it.

"You know that I wanted the first one in bed with me to be you?" Ashe encouraged Sejuani.

"Really? I'm impressed." Sejuani grinned, stroking her penis with one hand.

"I didn't expect you to have a penis, but that just makes it better."

"Thanks. Now can we get on with it?"

"Sure."

"What position do you want?" Ashe asked.

"You tell me. It's your first time, after all." Sejuani offered.

"Just be quiet and fuck me already. We can try all of them."

"Ok, if you're so eager to," Sejuani said as she stepped forward. She got on the bed and straddled Ashe, her penis laying atop her stomach. She looked at Ashe quickly, who nodded, as if to say, "Yes, I'm ready." She then shifted backwards and used her hand to guide her shaft at the entrance of Ashe's womanhood. The tip was at Ashe's entrance, which was slightly wet in anticipation. Sejuani stroked the tip of her cock at the parting of the two lip, making Ashe quiver. She then took a deep breath, then inserted about half of her penis inside Ashe's entrance, bringing a scream from the white-haired woman.

"Did I hurt you? Did I go too fast?" Sejuani's face was filled with concern as she began to withdraw from inside Ashe.

"No!" Ashe shouted. "Keep it in! I'm just not used to it!"

"Alright, but if you're hurting too much you need to tell me." Sejuani assured. Ashe nodded, whimpering as Sejuani moved forward, inserting her shaft into the sleek entrance. Ashe moaned, gripping the sheets tight with her nails. Sejuani finally pushed her hard member all the way inside Ashe, whose eyes were closed. Sejuani waited a moment, not wanting to rush Ashe.

"Should I pull out now?" She inquired.

"Yes, please do; I long to feel you thrust deep inside me again." Ashe moaned out. Sejuani obeyed, and Ashe's breath was broken up as the cock was withdrawn from within her. Sejuani looked at Ashe again, and slammed forward, with great speed. Ashe screamed out in pain and in pleasure as she felt Sejuani's penis go deep and ram into her cervix. She moaned as Sejuani pulled out and thrust in again. Sejuani began increasing her pace, leaning forward to kiss Ashe. Ashe's moans were stifled by Sejuani's mouth, as they kissed. Ashe screamed out again, losing grip of reality, as she came hard for the first time. Sweet nectar dripped out and coated Sejuani's penis as it continued thrusting. Her walls clamped down on Sejuani's cock, making it hard for her to move it. She continued her pace for a little, before surrendering to Ashe's womanhood. Hot white semen splurted out of the tip, filling up Ashe. The thrusting slowed, and Sejuani pulled out, her penis drenched and sticky.

"How was that for your first time?" She asked.

"It was great. You were great. I've never felt so good in my life before." Ashe breathed out unsteadily, still in a state of pleasure.

"I'm surprised you lasted that long, considering it was your first time. You feel really great too."

"You went deeper inside me than I expected. How long is your cock?" Ashe asked.

"About nine inches. I'm glad you like it." Sejuani replied.

"It's perfect. Can you fuck me again now?"

"You're so impatient, did you know?" Sejuani teased.

"Only if you're around and want to fuck me." Ashe answered.

"Ok, then what position would you like?"

"Just fuck me normally," Ashe replied. "I want you to cum all over my body, so something like that."

"Getting adventurous already, eh?" Sejuani moved forward and lifted Ashe's hips upwards, while she knelt on the bed. She didn't hesitate to slam her hard member straight into Ashe, who screamed out again and again as the hard penis rammed into her cervix. Sejuani increased her pace, rocking Ashe back and forth, whose only support was her shoulders on the bed. The breasts attached to Ashe shook back and forth with each thrust, complimented by small groans or moans.

"I'm going to cum Ashe!" Sejuani shouted.

"Pull out! Cum all over me!" Ashe commanded wantonly, worn out after Sejuani's onslaught. The blonde pulled out, and used her right hand to stroke her cock, which was covered in sweet nectar. Her movements quickened, as her breathing became heavier. Thick ropes of cum shot out of the tip, covering Ashe's body and breasts. Sejuani groaned in pleasure as she fell down, pleased with what she'd done.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Pretty good. I like that position a lot, but let's try something else." Ashe complimented.

"Let's do doggy-style," Sejuani suggested.

"I'm ready if you are." Ashe replied.

"Give me a short break to regain energy, then you'll surrender your body to me." Sejuani slid off the bed to get some water. She returned soon after, finding Ashe stretched out on the bed in position, waiting for Sejuani.

"Are you ready?" Sejuani asked as she got back on the bed.

"I am, and very excited." Ashe responded.

"Then let's get to it." Sejuani guided her tip to the entrance of Ashe's wet and gleaming pussy, then ramming it in. Ashe gasped, the feeling from a different position taking over her. She felt it rub against the wall by her stomach, and moaned. It was visible too, and one could see the indentation from inside Ashe of Sejuani's penis. It slammed in and out, and made Sejuani moan.

"Can you slap me?" Ashe managed to stutter, through the waves of pleasure overtaking her body.

"On your butt?" Sejuani asked, not slowing down.

"Yes, please." Ashe moaned.

Slap!

A hard hand was brought down swiftly in Ashe's rear, leaving a red mark and making her moan. In between each thrust Sejuani would slap the buttocks, which jiggled each time. Sejuani and Ashe came at the same time, screaming out as they did so. Ashe felt her insides fill up with warm liquid, as her juices spilled out of her. Sejuani pulled out roughly, making Ashe scream again, and lie face down on the bed. Sejuani lay beside her, putting a hand on her head and stroking the silky white hair.

"How was that?" She asked.

"It was great. I wanted us to truce in some way like this, but you having a manhood made it so much better." Ashe confessed.

"That's good; I'm glad no violence was needed and that we could finally fuck each other." Sejuani replied.

"Me too; now let's sleep, because I need rest for what you'll do to me tomorrow."

"I have a lot planned, so rest well."

"I will."

"I hope." Sejuani whispered.

"I love you, Sej."

"I love you Ashe."

Fin!


	3. Chapter 3 goodbye

Fin!

Author's note: Last chapter, don't be mad. I hope you enjoyed, and please review/PM me to tell me how I'm doing. See you all in a while. (I hope) Enjoy, UwU

"Ahh!" Sejuani awoke with a moan. She opened her eyes, trying to find the source of the moan-bringing action. She looked back downwards, finding her legs spread out and Ashe's face in between them. Her head bobbed up and down, coating Sejuani's hard cock.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Ashe pulled away, but continued stroking the penis with her right hand.

"I've always wanted to give someone a blowjob. I didn't go deep yet, and you didn't cum yet." Ashe answered. "When I woke up you were so hard, and I just couldn't resist."

"Wow, that's nice to know." Sejuani replied. "How is it so far?"

"I haven't gone deep down, but you taste good so far; you're huge though, so it'll be hard." Ashe said.

"Alright then, continue your work."

"Gladly." Ashe placed her mouth at the tip of the erect penis, licking the inner part. Without warning, she dropped her entire mouth downwards, engulfing the penis in her mouth. She choked a little bit, but held it back, while humming in her throat. Ashe went back up, licking the tip as she did, then slamming back down. Sejuani's breathing became unsteady, as she neared her release. Ashe went down again but pushed the penis down her throat more, and hummed again. She pulled up and licked around the midsection. Ashe bobbed her head once more, and Sejuani moaned, as she came hard. Her semen shot out and went directly into Ashe's mouth, filling it up.

"Mmph!" Ashe pulled away from the glistening cock, her mouth full. Her expression was comical, one of surprise.

"Swallow it." Sejuani stifled a laugh, as Ashe swallowed the warm viscous fluid.

"It's so salty!" Ashe exclaimed. "I didn't expect it to be salty."

"I'm so sorry Ashe, I thought you knew." Sejuani replied.

"You actually taste pretty good. I like the flavor." Ashe observed.

"Wow. I didn't expect that, but now I know at least you like blowjobs." Sejuani made a mental note, telling herself that Ashe like the taste of her cum.

"Do you want to swap places now?" Sejuani asked.

"Sure. Be rough on me please." Ashe moves to where Sejuani was lying down, and her counterpart moved downwards to face Ashe's glistening womanhood.

"Alright, I'm diving in." Sejuani did as she said, using her tongue to penetrate Ashe's womanhood. She licked in a circular motion, then thrusting forward after touching each wall. Her tongue flicked the lovebud and increased its pace, inducing Ashe's soon-to-be sweet release. Ashe moaned, as Sejuani flicked the lovebud once more. She roughly thrust in once more and wiggled her tongue inside, making Ashe cum. Sweet juices flowed out of her, and were quickly licked up by Sejuani.

"You taste so sweet, Ashey," Sejuani started.

"Thanks. Your tongue feels so good, too."

"I loved it."

"Yeah, me too. Should we shower?" Ashe suggested.

"Sure, but no action in there. I actually. need to get clean." Sejuani ordered.

"Ok, but can we to do it a few more times before we talk to the people?" Ashe requested.

"Sure." Sejuani agreed. Ashe led the way through a dark wooden door to a shower, with running water.

"Does everyone of your people have this technology?" Sejuani asked.

"Yes; if I have it, then my people should as well." Ashe replied.

"You must teach me how it works. I've never seen it before."

"No problem." Ashe stepped into the shower. "Just turn this knob for water and turn it the other way to turn it off." She pointed toward a knob and turned it, and let the water flow. Warm water flowed out of the spout, spreading into smaller streams.

"This is amazing, Ashe." Sejuani was in awe.

"Thanks; I helped design it." Ashe blushed, then rubbed Sejuani's cheek slowly. Water began dripping down their hair and over their naked bodies. Sejuani grabbed Ashe in a tight hug, shivering.

"The water is so warm!" She whispered.

"I know; it makes it better." Ashe replied. She grabbed a wooden container of shampoo and poured some on her head, then some on Sejuani's.

"Scrub your hair." She said through the noise of the water. Sejuani obeyed, letting the shampoo clean her hair. They continued their shower, cleaning each other, without any action. Ashe turned the knob, stopping the flow of the water. She reached outside and grabbed two towels, one for each of them. The pair dried themselves, and Ashe tossed her towel aside, and Sejuani did the same.

"Who's going to pick it up?" Sejuani inquired.

"I have a maid, though I'd like to use her minimally; I want to live like all my people. It does provide a job, so it helps her." Ashe informed Sejuani.

"Oh. It sounds nice, what you do."

"Can you sit on the edge of the bed?" Ashe asked. "I need to check something."

"Sure." Sejuani cluelessly followed the order, and sat at the end of the bed. Ashe followed her, kneeling down in front of Sejuani.

"I want to try something." Ashe continued, to answer the question that was painted across Sejuani's face. She picked her breasts up with her hands, and put them on Sejuani's lap.

"Spread your legs." Ashe commanded. By this time Sejuani had become extremely hard, and her long cock stuck out. Ashe moved her boobs and engulfed the penis with the space in between her breasts. Ashe reached over and retrieved some lotion, spreading it in between her breasts. She slid them up and down, stroking Sejuani's penis. Her pace increased, and she squeezed her breasts closer together.

"I'm going to cum!" Sejuani shouted.

"Please do." Ashe moved her head downward, and began licking the tip of the cock. Sejuani couldn't hold it anymore, and came, the semen shooting out onto Ashe's face.

"You came so much!" Ashe exclaimed as she wiped the sexual extract off her face and licked her fingers.

"I know; I love boobs." Sejuani replied. "Plus you're really hot, so."

"Thank you. It also tasted better than the first time." Ashe said.

"That's good. You made me cum so much, and you love the taste, so it's a win-win situation."

"Yep!" Ashe climbed onto the bed and lay next to Sejuani. She straddled her after Sejuanj had moved more into the center of the bed.

"I love you Sejuani."

"I love you too."

"You're not saying that just because you want my body, right?" Ashe asked.

"No; I've always had a crush on you, but thought you didn't like manhoods."

"You've shown what's really great, and that's you."

"Thanks. You're not doing this for the treaty only, right?" Sejuani inquired.

"No; in fact, I owe it to you for protecting me when we were younger." Ashe answered.

"No, but I still love the fact that we can finally be together and share the same bed."

"Me too. Maybe later we can fix this treaty issue, and unite our tribes." Ashe reminded Sejuani.

"Yes, but after some more action." Sejuani winked.

"I'm ready for you."

"I hope so."

••••

(Four weeks later)

"I need you to stop getting hurt, Sej." Ashe said with concern as she bandaged the wounded arm of the warrior.

"I can't. I do it all to protect you, you know." Sejuani turned and kissed Ashe lightly.

"I love how we're finally together, like old times."

"Me too."

"Brains and brawn, the perfect duo."

"I agree."

"Say you'll never leave me again." Ashe commanded.

"I never left you. You were always on my mind when we split." Sejuani revealed.

"That's good to know." Ashe murmured.

"I love you." Sejuani pulled in Ashe for a kiss when the bandaging was finished. Ashe pulled away soon after, to say,

"I love you back."

"Why don't you show me how much you love me then?" Sejuani implied her desire for sexual activities, with a wink.

"Oh I'll show you alright." Ashe grinned and straddled Sejuani who now lay one the bed. She kissed her deeply, and didn't let go.

Fin! (Couldn't find an ending so I just needed it to stop)


End file.
